The present invention relates to a fully depleted silicon-on-insulator (FDSOI) device, and more specifically, to FDSOI device formation.
Planar FDSOI devices may be viewed as an alternative to fin field effect transistor (finFET) devices. A difference between FDSOI and finFET devices is that, in the FDSOI device, the active channel material may be very thin or extremely thin silicon on insulator (ETSOI) (e.g., 6-7 nanometers (nm) thickness for the silicon on a buried oxide insulator and bulk substrate). In a p-type metal-oxide-semiconductor (pMOS) channel, when the silicon layer is converted to silicon germanium (SiGe), an increase in the strain of the compressively strained SiGe increases majority carrier (hole) mobility, which increases performance. Conversely, an increase in the width of a SiGe active channel region decreases mobility, which decreases performance.